Of Hiding and Happiness
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Ron and Hermione's love story has been an arduous one. There has been lots of hiding; but also, lots of happiness. Follow Ron and Hermione's story through ten unrelated drabbles.
1. Juggling

Hermione was constantly juggling classes, homework, and Ronald Weasly.

It was her third year now, and she got to take new classes-but how could she choose? Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies...it was impossible to pick just _one. _

So why not do all of them? Professor McGonagall though she could do it; she certainly did too. WIth a time-turner, it was easy to handle all of the electives she took.

However, it was not easy, to find time for her friends.

"Hermione," Ron said, sitting next to her in the Common Room. "How are you _still _working on homework?"

Hermione grunted in response, her hand flying across the parchment. She only had a page left in translation for Ancient Runes; she could finish this fast.

Ron peered over her bushy hair to see the open textbook. "Ancient Runes? But how could you take that class? It's at the same time as Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. She would have to lie to Ron. _Again._

"Silly Ron. How could I be in two places at once?" Hermione laughed, and so did Ron, before he disappeared through the Fat Lady to find Harry.

Hermione might have laughed, but she felt miserable. She _hated _lying to Ron. It wasn't fair to him; they were friends, she should be able to tell him everything.

But Professor McGonagall had said no, and a no was a _no_, especially from her. Telling _anybody _about the time-turner would get her into big trouble, and probably risk her grades. She had to lie so she wouldn't break the rules.

_But Ronald was always the exception to Hermione's rules anyway._

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble, so tell me what you think in a review.

___Done for:_

___Alphabet Soup Drabble Competition-J for Juggling_  
_Latin Challenge-Celo_  
_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #14-Helpless_


	2. Dinner for Two

Something strange was going on with Ronald Weasly, and Hermione couldn't figure out for the life of her what was wrong.

For the past couple days he had been avoiding her. Hermione was..._upset_, to say the least.

"You'd think that on Valentines Day, your fiancee would do something special...but no, I just had to fall in love with insensitive Ronald Weasly." Hermione sighed, exasperated, before opening the door to the home she now shared with Ron.

"Ron-" Hermione called out, before smelling something...something _good_. Something with garlic and cheese and hints of basil.

The room was dark, lit by only candlelight. There was a wine bottle and a cozy meal for two.

And Ron-_oh, Ron_. All her nasty thoughts about him flew out the window. He was dressed up, and had a bouquet of roses for her.

"For you, Hermione. Happy Valentines Day," Ron said, grinning as he gave her the flowers.

Hermione gasped. This...was absolutely _wonderful_.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me these past few days?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to notice me getting all the stuff ready," Ron replied.

Hermione was touched. This was the farthest a man had ever gone for, and she never expected this from Ron.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

A/N: In honor of Valentines Day.

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection-E for Elusive_

_The Latin Challenge-Amor_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #47-Kindness_


	3. Onions

"Hermione!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's chin and pulled her around. He gazed right into her eyes, and she shivered; it was as if he was reading her soul.

"Why are you crying?"

"What? I'm not crying," Hermione said, blinking back...tears? She raised her hand to touch her cheek, and felt the tell tale warmth and wetness.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked concernedly, flicking one of the tears off of her.

"I was cutting up an onion, Ron." Hermione giggled, wiping the water away with the back of her hand.

Ron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You had me worried there."

Hermione laughed, before realizing that he was still holding her chin like he did when they were younger; as if he was going to kiss her. A blush spread across her face.

She didn't expect Ron to read her thoughts so well. With a smirk, he closed the distance between them.

A hazy thought flew through Ron's head. _She smells like...onions? _

But he couldn't really care less at that point, because any scent Hermione wore was always good to him, and she was _such a damn good kisser _that he had already lost himself.

"Mum, can we _please _have din-_oh._"

* * *

A/N: A messed up drabble about onions.

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Competiton-O for Onions_

_OTP Boot Campt-Prompt #42-Young_

_As Strong As We Are United-Team Five_


	4. Withholding

Ron has been withholding himself from Hermione all his life.

When she came into his and Harry's train compartment in their first year, he thought that she was cute. The way her bushy brown hair fell over her shoulders, the way her buck teeth poked out...She reminded him of Ginny, but in a better way.

Ron was quite young at the time, but even _he _understood that he wanted to be _more _than friends with her, at some point during the year. He wasn't as stupid as she thought.

That's why he acted so valiantly during the Wizard Chess game when they were trying to get to the Sorcerer's Stone-he wanted to look good in front of her.

She didn't know how his heart leapt when she came back through the fire for him as Harry went ahead to fight. She would _never _know.

Because Ron would keep withholding all of his feelings for her until the right moment came, until he felt like he could truly impress her.

* * *

A/N: A quick drabble on how Ron has suppressed his feelings for Hermione since the beginning.

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection-W for Withholding_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #23-Into the fire_


	5. Quiet

Hermione had stayed quiet about her feelings for Ron, and now she had to pay the price.

For as long as she could remember, Hermione had been silent about her growing crush on the red head. She would wipe the blushes and smiles off her face, resist her urge to smother him, and suppress her love for him.

She had never spoken up, so he had never known. She had never spoken up, so _someone else had taken him._

She couldn't really blame them; after all, she had never said anything. So now, she had to hold down her brewing jealousy as she watched Ron and Lavender snogging in front of everybody in the common room.

Yes, she would stay quiet about this too. Hermione would forever remain quiet, keeping her feelings all to herself, and waiting for the right moment and right person to tell them to.

* * *

A/N: One-sided love from Hermione. Tragic, isn't it? (What the eff are you doing Ron-)

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection Competition-Q for Quiet_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #15-Indifference_

_Latin Challenge-Taceo; to be quiet_


	6. Jumping to You

Hermione gasped softly when she saw Ron sneak underneath Fluffy's huge legs and open the trapdoor.

"I can't see anything!" he whispered. Meanwhile, Hermione's heart was thumping painfully loud in her chest. Why was she so worried for him?

Harry wheezed pitifully into the flute, and the mongrel grunted. Ron squeaked, and Hermione gasped more audibly.

"Be careful Ron!"

"I'm trying!"

Hermione shushed him, grabbing the flute from Harry and beginning to play it. As a new, improvised melody flew through the air, she watched Harry, and then Ron jump down inside the trapdoor.

Hermione gulped. She hoped nothing had happened to them. She was putting up a front, but she was downright terrified of what they were doing.

_Are they okay? _Hermione forced herself to think, but in reality, only Ron's face crossed her mind.

"It's safe, Hermione!" She heard Ron's voice, sounding distant from below.

_He's okay! _She sighed in relief, before slowly placing the flute down and dashing toward the trapdoor, flinging herself inside. She registered Fluffy thrashing around as she rocketed down, her hair whipping around her face as she screamed bloody murder.

_Ron, I'm coming._

* * *

A/N: Cannon first year. Brings you back, doesn't it?

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection Competition-M for Mongrel_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #12-Fear_

_Latin Challenge-Timeo; fear, be afraid_


	7. Higgs Boson

Everybody always knew that the love was there; it was just those two, the oblivious pair, that failed to see it.

From quite early on, many noticed the arguing between Hermione and Ron; they thought of it as nothing but a silly childhood crush. But as time went on, the stress increased, as did the sexual tension.

"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

They were clearly in denial; everybody knew it. They argued like a married couple. Even _Harry _knew it, and Harry was not the best in the romantic department.

Everybody expected them to start dating at some point; however, their stabilized (somewhat) friendship and stubborn attitudes made that a distant dream. When they didn't come back to Hogwarts in their seventh year, people weren't sure whether to take that as a good sign _("They eloped!") _or a bad sign. _("Maybe they got into a really big fight?)_

Ron and Hermione had loved each other from the beginning; it just took them a while to realize it themselves. So when they finally sent out the wedding invitations a couple years later, nobody was surprised.

* * *

A/N: Denial is the best, isn't it?

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection Competition-H for Higgs Boson_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #43-Patience_

_Latin Challenge-Exspecto; to wait for_


	8. Dinnertime

Hermione placed the casserole gingerly onto the table. The food was devoured in no time.

As was tradition with the Weasly family, after dinner, they would sit and talk about their day.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you," Rose began. Ron looked up interestedly, and Hermione urged her to go on.

"I've been dating Scorpius Malfoy in secret for the last year!" Rose blurted. Hermione gasped dramatically, Hugo snickered, and Ron's face turned purple.

"Rose, we told you to stay away from those Malfoys!" Ron began ranting to his daughter, and soon it became a heated argument with raised voices.

Hermione sighed. This was _not _how dinnertime was supposed to go.

"Ron, I think Rose should be able to date who she wants," Hermione interjected, Rose nodding furiously.

Ron groaned in annoyance. "He's a _Malfoy_! Couldn't you have had better taste?!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What if _I _was a Malfoy? Would you have still loved me?"

Ron blushed, and after a few tense moments, sputtered a hesitant yes. Hermione glared at him before getting up and taking Rose with her.

"Don't listen to your insensitive father. Rose, I think it's _fine _if you date Scorpius."

Ron was left at the table with a very dejected look.

* * *

A/N: A continuation of the third chapter on onions. (Kinda.) I also hinted at Scorrose; I couldn't help it!

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection Competition-D for Dinnertime_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #44-Chastity_


	9. In the Rain

Hermione and Ron sat on a park bench, completely perfect with the world.

It was their first real date. Hermione was so excited; finally, a day out without having their lives endangered. And, of course, she was _finally _together with Ron!

She scooted closer to Ron and put her head on his shoulder. He tensed, then relaxed.

Hermione sighed. "Isn't this nice?"

Ron mumbled a yes while gazing down on the beauty that was Hermione. He could not believe that they were on their first date. He kept pinching himself; it was too good to be true.

And she looked so pretty! This was a side of Hermione he had rarely seen before. She was wearing a fluttery, sunshine-y _dress_, made of soft, yellow, satin material that rustled like the grass when she moved.

"You should wear a dress more often," Ron told her. "You look great." Hermione blushed, glancing up at him.

Ron leaned down and met her lips with his softly. As they kissed, a few raindrops fell, causing them to break apart. A few seconds later, a shower started.

"Oh well. I've always wanted to kiss in the rain."

* * *

A/N: Happy endings are the best.

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection Competition-Y for yellow_

_OTP Boot Camp-Promp #28-Playful_


	10. Cravings

"Shut up Hermione."

"No, _you _shut up!" Hermione screamed back from the couch, placing her hand on the visible bump from her stomach. "It's your fault I'm like this."

Ron sighed exasperated, before turning on her. "Not _that _again!"

Hermione glowered. "Ron, I just ask you to do _one _thing, and you can't. Are _you_ the one who's pregnant here? Are _you _the one who has to vomit every time you eat something?"

"But this is the tenth weird thing you've asked for today! I can't keep supplying for your cravings," Ron said. "I'm sorry, but vanilla broccoli is crossing the line."

Hermione screamed in frustration. "I want vanilla _asparagus_! Pay attention!" The tears sprung up in her eyes and she glanced away. Damn her and her stupid mood swings.

Ron groaned. _Here come the waterworks. _

"I'm really sorry Hermione. I'm going to run out and get you vanilla asparagus right now." Ron backed away, and stood at the fireplace.

_Where the fuck am I going to get vanilla asparagus? _Ron thought as he disappeared in a green poof of Floo Powder.

* * *

"Hermione, I found it...vanilla asparagus, just what you wanted."

"That's disgusting! I want cinnamon pickles."

* * *

A/N: An odd ending to an odd collection of drabbles. Hope you all liked it!

_Done for:_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Collection Competition-S for Shut up_

_OTP Boot Camp-Prompt #40-Want_


End file.
